


Just This Once

by ProteinBlob



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Commission Swap, F/M, Human AU, Incest, One Shot, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:48:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29921943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProteinBlob/pseuds/ProteinBlob
Summary: Steven and Spinel's parents are gone for the weekend, giving them time to have some fun together.
Relationships: Spinel/Steven Universe
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	Just This Once

“Ahh~ S-Steven~” Moaned Spinel as she felt the other touch her crotch. The older girl’s mouth was agape as she watched how feverishly her younger brother rubbed her.

Their parents had left for the weekend, leaving Steven and Spinel alone, and Steven was more than eager to take advantage of this time with his older sister.

As soon as they had left, he practically pounced onto Spinel against the couch, kissing her deeply as he rubbed the crotch of her sweatpants.

“I’ve been waiting for this for a long while, Spinel. You’ve been teasing me all week, and now I’m gonna take what’s mine~” He exhaled hotly, the sound of Spinel’s moans and whimpers fueling him as he started to slip his hand in her pants.

Her head shot back as a moan left her, face flushed as she kept rutting against the other’s digits. “S-Steven, please~” She cried out in desperation, hands gripping the sides of the cushion she was sitting on.

“Please what?~” Steven smirked, rubbing the crotch of her panties as he watched her squirm. She knew what he wanted her to say, it was just a matter of coaxing it out of her.

She hesitated for a second, half-lidded eyes looking into Steven’s, she wanted nothing more than to feel him touch her deeper, harder.

“Please…finger my tight little cunt!~” She cried out, shivering in delight as she yielded, shivering ever so slightly as she could already feel his fingers move from the crotch of her panties to inside them, rubbing her bare sex.

“You mean here?~” Steven whispered hotly, leaning to her ear as he asked. He then thrust his two digits inside her roughly, causing the young woman under her to let out a shrill, pleasured squeal. Her eyes rolled back as her legs spread wider, wanting more of him inside.

“Yeeess!! Please, Steven! Touch me! Touch me deeper and harder!” She begged, gripping the cushion under her tighter as she tried to push his fingers deeper inside her.

Steven couldn’t help it if he was enjoying this, the sound of his older sister begging for his touch sent waves of bliss up his body. It made him feel powerful, in control as he could feel her arousal dripping on his hand.

“You want it, huh?” He asked, giving her earlobe a soft flick of his tongue.

“Yes! Yes! I want it so bad! I NEED it so bad! Please, please, keep going!!” She kept crying out into the air, already feeling herself come close to orgasm as she now started to wrap her arms around him.

He didn’t pull away, continuing what he was doing as he slammed his fingers faster and harder into her. “You getting close, Spinel? You gonna cum?~” He asked.

She answered with a quick nod, “Y-YES! I’m so close, Steven! Please keep going!” She bagged, panting and gasping for air.

Unfortunately for her, she wouldn’t reach her climax. At least not in that moment.

Her eyes widened as she suddenly felt Steven pull away, a shaky, confused gasp erupting from Spinel as she felt and saw him retract from her, sitting on his knees in front of her.

“Wh…Wh-What…” She whimpered softly, watching in confusion as Steven began licking his wet fingers clean. A look of betrayal was on her face as she watched in confusion.

“You didn’t think I’d let you cum from that, did you?” Asked Steven, now starting to step off the couch, removing his pants as he stood in front of Spinel.

“Wh…What are- AHH!~” She shrieked as she felt Steven yank off her pants and panties in one go, exposing her wet sex to Steven as she was now turned around to face him.

“What do you think I’m doing?” He asked, pulling down his pants and underwear, exposing his hard, throbbing cock to the other.

Her eyes widened in surprise as she saw it, her heart racing and her sex quivering as she started to fully register what was happening. She watched as he began to line it up to her eager pussy, making her shiver in bliss.

“B-But, Steven, I’m…this is my first time…” She confessed, glancing to the side nervously as she did.

“Me too~” Steven added, gripping Spinel’s legs as he pulled her close, prompting another pleasured gasp from her. “And I want it to be with you~” He added, leaning over to her face, his lips inches from hers.

“Steven…” Spinel trailed off, wrapping her arms around him once more before she felt his lips against hers, kissing the other deeply as she laid back on the couch. Her moans muffled against her as she ground against his hard member.

Steven rubbed against her, moaning against her lips as his hands gripped her hips tightly. His tongue forced itself inside her mouth, tasting her as he kept grinding more and more.

The two of them kept making out for a few more seconds, tongues dancing as they held each other as close as they could. They ground and frotted against one another, wondering when it would actually begin. Though, it was clear that wasn’t too big an issue with them.

Finally, Steven pulled back, looking down at her as he prodded his tip against her sex. Spinel’s squeaks of pleasure were music to him as he kept pushing against her until finally, he was inside her. A moan left him as he felt her cunt around him.

Spinel cried out as well, reaching to hug Steven tighter as she ached for more of him. “Steven~ Fuck me, please~” She begged, head shooting back in a moan as she did.

He eagerly obliged, thrusting his hips slowly at first as he pushed himself deeper inside. “Oh, Spinel, yes~” He moaned, pulling back before slamming himself deep inside her.

Spinel shrieked in bliss, sweat running down her body as she began to wrap her legs around him, wanting nothing more than to keep him there inside her. Each thrust earned a shrill grunt of pleasure as she felt him go deeper and harder.

“Steven! Steven, yes!~ You feel so amazing!~” She cried out, hands gripping his shoulders tightly as she tried to buck in time with his thrusts.

“So do you, Spinel~” He moaned back, looking into his eyes as he leaned his chest against hers.

They both kept moaning and gasping hotly as Steven began thrusting faster and deeper inside her. Gasp after moan left them as they held on to each other tightly.

“I’ve been waiting for this for so long, Spinel~” Exhaled Steven as he kept thrusting.

“M-Me too~ God, it feels so good, Steven!~” Spinel gritted her teeth, toes curling as she could feel herself edging closer and closer to climax.

He kissed her again, tongue pushing inside her mouth as she held on to him for dear life. She happily kissed back, moaning against his lips as she felt his cock pound into her over and over.

Suddenly she pulled back, a moan leaving her lips, “Steven! Steven, I’m so close!~” She warned, gasping between each word as she kept a tight hold on him. Her nails dug into his skin as she edged closer and closer.

“Do it, Spinel! I wanna see you cum!~” Steven practically demanded as he kept thrusting and pounding into her, on the verge of climax himself.

Her moans got more shrill and desperate the closer she edged to climax, her head hanging back and her tongue hanging from her mouth as she was practically riding Steven’s cock.

After a few more minutes of delicious penetration, Steven was on the verge of climax, his hips moving on their own as he kept staring down at her.

“S-Spinel!~ I’m gonna cum!” He warned, feeling the other’s legs wrap tighter around him as he said that.

Steven thrust a few more times, the last one slamming as deep as it could into Spinel, all the while Steven’s seed throbbed and pumped inside the young woman. His cries of pleasure accompanied this, muffled slightly by his sister’s shoulder as he did.

Spinel’s sex milked his cock for every last drop, eager and happy to accept it as she held onto him as tight as she could. Her body shuddered in ecstasy, tensing up as her orgasm coursed through her being.

Steven’s teeth gritted as he could feel his climax dying down, leaving him exhausted on top of Spinel.

Both of them were gasping for air as they steadily recovered from their orgasms. Their arms remained wrapped around each other, not wanting the other to leave.

Steven climbed onto the couch with his sister, nuzzling against his chest as he relaxed. “Spinel, that was amazing.” He praised, looking up at her with a grin.

“Yeah it was. Thanks for that.” Spinel returned leaning down to press her lips to his.

“Thank you too.” Steven returned, leaning up to kiss her again, prompting a giggle from the young woman.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
